


Jace wayland matters

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Anal Sex, Angleblood, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland are Siblings, Clary Fray-centric, Clary fray & Jace wayland are not siblings, Clary fray feels, Clary smacks jace, Crime Fighting, Crying, Demon Jace, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hunting valentine, Jace Wayland Feels, Kidnapped jace wayland, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Mundane vs Jace wayland, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overprotective Jace Wayland, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Runes, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shower Sex, Sibling Love, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Supportive Jace Wayland, Surprise Kissing, Top Jace Wayland, Trans Jace, Unrequited Love, Vampire Sex, Vampire Simon Lewis, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlocks, Werewolf Luke, Witches, finding jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: Clary was your normal everyday highschool teenage girl, until her 18th birthday. When everything she's ever known is torn away from her.To become this shadowhutner thing, person and fight alongside Jace wayland and the lightwood's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to let people know, yes I watch the show; but I'm not following it all the way. Also I don't know how old Jace wayland is in the show, all I know is that he's in his mid 20, so in this story he will like 20. Clary will stay at 18.

 

Clary fray was just your normal everyday teenage highschool girl, with long curly fire red hair and big green eyes, That was until the she met Shadowhunter  _ Jace Wayland _ the day she turned eighteen. 

 

The day the only life she ever knew was flipped upside down, torn inside out, the day she found out she was as well a shadowhunter. - Not to mention her mother was some type of a circle member and the only father she ever knew was a werewolf. 

 

And then to top everything off her best friend was turned into a vampire by her own doing, but that wasn’t even the worst part about it, the worst was the boy she fell and still falling for was her older  _ brother _ . 

 

How could that be when her father was said to die in a fire that her own mother set, to kill the little boy she gave birth to, only to kill the demon her father turned him into. 

 

But the day Jace left and went with valentine was the worst of the worst, and at the moment none of this drama mattered without Jace. 

 

Clary sat upon her bed at the institute with tears flowing down her red, hot, flushed cheeks as she thought back to the last time she seen Jace. 

 

_ “Are you ready?” Valentine asked.  _

 

_ “If i go with you, promise me you won’t hurt them.” Jace took another Step towards Valentine.  _

 

_ “You have my word.” Valentine promised as he step closer to Jace.  _

 

_ “This is insane.” Clary voice was shaky.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Clary.” Jace looked over to the girl he loved.  _

 

_ “Jace; what are you doing? You can’t be serious;Valentine is wrong, you're not like him. I’m not, you're not!” Clary began to cry.  _

 

_ “You don’t know that, you don’t that Clary.” At this point Jace was dying inside, as he locked his eyes with hers.  _

 

_ “Let them go.” Valentine demanded his guys.  _

 

_ “Simon!” Clary spoke his name as she tried to pull away from him, wanting Jace.  _

 

_ “Get back, get back. Alec i mean it.” Jace put both arms out to the side of him.  _

 

_ “Jace?” Clary tried once more to break away from Simon.  As Valentine grabbed Jace by arm turning him around, he never took his eyes off her.  _

_ “Jace,”  _

 

_ “Jace.”  _

 

_ Clary handed the book she was holding off to Simon, while running after him and yelling his name. Her voice broke, and hurt.  Though their gaze never broke.  Right at the moment all the mattered was Jace.  _

 

_ She ran calling for him until she was stopped by Alec’s arm thrown in front of her, stopping her from going through the portal. _

 

_ “What are you doing!” clary shoved Alec off  of her.  _

 

_ “Saving your life if you go a portal without knowing where you're going; you will be stuck in limbo forever. “ Alec turned glancing at everyone standing there, then back to the portal. That’s when he caught Clary as she fell back into him.  _

 

_ “No!” she cried into the older lightwoods arms.  _

 

_ Later back at the institute the watched as some other men walked Hodge back through the institute and into the back. Exchanging looks with her best friend, she sat upon a table.  _

 

_ “At least we have Hodge.” Simon looked to Clary. “Clary?”  _

 

_ “We have to find Jace, he thinks Valentine done something to him; raised him to be evil. But he’s not i know Jace.”  _

 

_ “Hey, we will find him. Don’t worry he won’t have Jace a week before he’s begging us to take him back.” Simon laughed rubbing Clary’s cheek.  _

 

_ “Not now okay Simon, all the matters is finding Jace.” clary stood leaving the room going to her own.  _

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when hearing someone calling her name. 

 

“Clary, hey Clary.” Simon shook her right shoulder while Alec Stood to her left with his hands behind his back. 

 

“Are you okay?” Simon asked worried. 

 

“No! I need Jace.” Clary sobbed out. 

 

“Are you more upset that you're family, or that he went with Valentine?” 

 

“Both!” she yelled. 

“Clary,” Simon started but was cut off. 

 

“Not Now Simon.” she threw her hand in the air. “We need to get Jace back.” 

 

“Finding Jace is all that Matters right now.” Alec agreed. 

 

Without him it felt like a part of her was missing; like her life without him meant  _ nothing _ , the only good that come out of Jace going with their father; was the fact she got Simon back. 

 

Hour upon hours had passed since anyone had seen or heard from Clary, and with Izzy being the only other person close to her she went to check on the girl. 

 

Izzy raised her hand to knock on the door, when she instantly heard her brothers name repeatedly being called.  

 

“Jace please don't go with him, please!” Clary begged him in her sleep. 

  
  


Deciding to just go ahead she opened the door. 

 

“Clary.” Izzy walked over to the bed laying her upon the girl's shoulder. 

 

“Jace,” Clary called after him again.

 

Izzy tried to wake her as she began reaching out for the man that so easily walked away from her, to keep her safe. 

 

Izzy’s eyes began to fill with tears as she sat and watched the heartbreaking sight before, and normally it took a lot to break Izzy down and make her cry.

 

“Clary, we will find Jace, I don't care what it takes; we won't stop looking until we find him.” Izzy tried to insure the red hair girl. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

A month’s time has passed since Jace left with Valentine, and the shadowhunters were still no closer to finding him. - but they weren’t about to give up on him just yet,As izzy promised. 

 

Alec along with his little sister Izzy suited up for another day of looking for Jace, when Clary walked into the room. Looking like a hot mess. 

 

Grabbing her stelle she shoved it in her pocket, then her blade which went in the back of her pants, when she heard his voice. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Going to find Jace, what’s it look it?” 

 

“No, Clary you're not ready to fight.” Alec stepped in front of her. 

 

“Alec move, you can’t keep me here.” Clary spun around putting her back to him. 

 

“You're not going, I promised Jace i would keep you safe.” 

 

“I don’t care Alec, we need to find him.” 

 

“And that’s what Izzy and i are going to do, you on the other hand are to stay put, what if Jace pops up here? We need someone here.” Alec knew that would make her stay.

 

“Fine, I’ll stay behind; but only for Jace.” Clary being so mad she could spit nails at him. 

 

Alec curved his lips in a smirk, as he turned to walk away meeting up with Izzy. “Alec.” 

 

“Don’t Izzy she’s safer here, she’s not ready to go out there and fight. And beside if i let anything happen to her, it’s my ass when he gets home.” 

 

“Alec, you know he’s not going to show up here, you can’t lie to her like that. It’s wrong.”

 

“Enough Izzy.” Alec barked. 

 

“She has the right to find him Alec, she loves him.” Izzy stopped her brother, pissed he had just lied to Clary. 

 

Alce parted his lips to say something when he spotted Magnus Bane, putting his hand up he pointed to his sister. “Hold that thought.” 

 

The man whom he was currently seeing, walking over to him Alec pulled him into kiss. Only pulling away when the need for air was present. 

 

“Be safe out there Alexander.” Magnus smiled. 

 

“I’ll be fine, i have Izzy with me. Do me a favor; keep Clary here, do not let her out of sight.” Alec pointed to the red haired girl known as Jace’s girlfriend. 

 

“I’ll lock her under spell and key if i have to.” Magnus laughed .

 

“All joking aside, if anything happens to her; Jace will have my ass when he gets back here.” 

 

Magnus only nodded his head, promising his boyfriend he would keep Clary Fray in his eye sight. - in  the meantime Alec and Izzy left and started looking for Jace. even using the parabatai rune didn’t help them. 

 

While Alec and Izzy were out looking for their brother, Jace stood on a ship looking out to the water, but Jace wasn’t Jace he was different. 

 

All he could about Clary and how he just walked away, what her state of mind is, how she’s handling all this with still being so new to the whole shadowhunter world and life. 

 

He couldn’t help but think about the night he left, how she begged him not to leave, and fought so hard to save him, make him stay. -He even Started thinking about jumping overboard and swim back to her, when he heard valentine clear his throat behind him. 

 

“I wouldn’t jump, if i were you.” 

 

“Why, because i’m your most valuable hunter?” Jace spat. 

 

Just then valentine grabbed another one of his hunters and shoved their face into thin air, where it was instantly melted like some kind of candle wax or something. 

 

Shaking his head Jace began to walk away, he wanted no parts of this life, no parts of the man who stood before him claiming to be his father. 

 

“Jace.” valentine called for him to come back. 

 

But he just kept walking entering the ship and heading for the room he now called his own, but it was nothing like his room. His room was colorful and bright, pictures, posters hanging on the wall. 

 

His punching bag standing dead in the center of it, unlike this one; this one was dark, plain, no color to it just white walls and a bed with a dark blue blanket which draped across the bed. 

He began pacing back and forth across the room, trying to think of a way to get out of this dump and back to his girl. 

 

Knock on the door pulled him out of his thought, turning he glared to his father. “What?” 

 

“We need to get moving before they find us.” 

 

“How do i know she’s safe?” 

 

“Because son, i gave you my word.” 

 

“Your word don’t shit to me, not after everything you put me through.” 

 

“Well then i guess you're just gonna have to trust me.” 

 

“Trust you! No i don’t think so. You can’t be trusted.” 

 

“The lightwoods and fairchild are safe.” 

 

“Nah, i want to see them, take to me Clary; i need to make sure she’s okay.” 

 

While Jace fought against his father Alec and Izzy were wracking their brains trying to find him, all they wanted was their brother back. 

 

But most of all Clary wanted Jace back more then anything, every night he was gone her dreams got worse, while she called out for him to come home and back to her. 

 

“Fairchild you are not to leave, Alec’s orders.” 

 

“I don’t give a damn about his Orders!” 

 

“Alec is right you know, Jace wouldn’t want you out there fighting for him.” 

 

“No you're wrong, Jace has saved me life more then once, he would be proud of me for fighting to find him.” 

 

“And what if you get hurt FairChild, he wouldn’t be so happy then.” 

 

“He will get the hell over it, Magnus i need to find.” 

 

“The lightwoods are working on it, give them time.” 

 

“It’s been a month and still nothing, help me find him please.” Clary begged. 

 

But the warlock refused to go against his boyfriend's wishes, shaking his head he walked off; leaving Clary alone on the training floor. 

 

Throwing her blade and stelle on the floor she took off in run through their home. Reaching Jace’s room she came to a stop. 

 

Going inside she glanced to his bed where his clean clothes laid folded, just waiting to be put away. - walking over the bed she picked up one of his shirts, gripping it tight in her hand and inhaled his scent. 

  
Her knees became so weak she fell to the floor, with her back leaning against the bed. “Jace please come home.” was the last thing Clary had said before falling out. 


	3. Chapter 3

“We are never to find him Alec, if valentine has a warlock with a portal spell.” Izzy chased her brother up on the training floor. 

 

“We will find him Izzy, valentine has to come out of hiding sooner or later. “ 

 

“So what we just sit here and do nothing until then? “ Clary’s voice chimed in. 

 

“I didn’t say that, but nothing we have done has worked; or he would be here by now.” 

 

“You're not even trying Alec, you're more worried about training then find our brother. Who needs us.” 

 

“What do you want me to Izzy, it’s not like i can just call him or valentine and ask them where they are. I  _ will  _ find him, if it’s the last thing i do. But training is important.” 

 

Alec swung the stick around in his hand, looking to both his sister and Clary, who just shook their heads and turned to walk away. 

 

“You know Jace could be lying dead somewhere and; we would never know it.” Clary spat at Alec. 

 

With it being late Clary climbed into her bed, laying down but not before pulling her phone out of her pocket and gazing at the picture she took of Jace. 

 

“I will never stop looking until you're home.” Clary mumbled to her phone. 

 

The time being about 2 in the morning everyone had settled in for the night, wanting to get a good night's sleep before going back out in the morning. 

 

When the alarm to the institute sounded waking everyone but Clary, with her being in such a deep sleep dreaming about Jace. 

 

Alec and Izzy instantly jump out of their beds grabbing their weapons and head out of the institute, as it was their job to protect the people inside from any demons or downworlders. 

 

When reaching the end of their ground they both gasp as they can’t believe their eyes. 

 

“Jace!” Alec yells as he almost hit the ground, but Alec caught him just in time. 

 

“Izzy help me.” he looked to his sister as he pulled him further up in his own arms. 

 

“What do i do.” 

 

“Grab his feet, help me carry him inside.” 

 

Izzy did as she was told to do, and grabbed Jace by the feet lifting him in the air. Once getting him inside they carried him to his own room. Laying him down on his bed. 

 

That was when Izzy seen it, the blood running out of Jace he was hurt, cut somewhere on his body. And they just didn’t know where. 

 

“Alec he’s bleeding.” Izzy was scared. 

 

“Where?” Alec looked to his brother. 

 

“I don’t know. Just find it.” they begin stripping Jace out of his bloody clothes, trying to find where the blood is coming from. 

 

When Alec suddenly stopped and looked up to his little sister. “Clary, go get Clary.” 

 

Izzy ran out of Jace’s room making a beeline for Clary’s; and didn’t stop for nothing when she reached Clary’s room. Not even knocking she just busted through the door yelling out her name. 

 

“Clary get up.” izzy yelled from across the room. When getting nothing she ran over to the bed shaking the other girl. 

 

“Clary you have to get up. It’s Jace. he’s hurt.” but she still got nothing. 

 

Izzy was only left with one choice to wake the sleeping girl. Clary!” she yelled in the girl’s ear. 

 

Which caused the red hair girl to jump up right in her bed, grabbing her phone looking to the time. 

 

“Izzy it’s 2;30 in the morning. What is up?” Clary palmed at her eyes, ridding them of the hard yellow crust. 

 

“I know it’s late but um; it’s Jace.” 

 

“Is he okay?” her eyes grew wide as they all but pop out of her head. 

 

“Not really, He’s hurt.” Izzy hung her head in defeat

 

“How do you know,? Do you know where he is?” her mouth was running about a million miles a minute, along with brain. 

 

“Clary he’s; he’s home.” she lifted her head again looking to the red haired girl, wanting to see her reaction. 

 

“Where?” her voice broke as tears filled her eyes. “Can i see him?” she asked as she climbed out of her bed. Running out of the room before Izzy even got the chance to answer her. 

 

“Clary wait!” Izzy yelled after her. But she was gone like a light bolt. Izzy wanted to warn her before she seen Jace. because he wasn’t in the best of shape. 

 

He looked as if he hadn’t showered in days, his black leather clothing covered in mud, dirty, blood. He looked to been in a fight or more then one, he just wasn’t himself. 

 

“So um; how is she?” Jace asked about Clary.

 

“She’s a mess without you.” 

 

Clary was just about to pass his room when she heard Alec talking to him, stopping in the doorway she raised her hand to knock when Alec spotted her. 

  
  


“You don’t have to knock, i’m sure he won’t mind you coming in.” Alec smiled which was a first in a while, actually since Jace left. 

 

When entering the room her eye darted around but Jace was nowhere to be found, she looked back to Alec only to see him nod his head to the bathroom door. 

 

In which was shut to to him being naked and not wanting Alec to see him that way. That when she heard his voice for the first time. 

 

“Alec who are you talking to?” he open the door to stick his head out. 

 

“oh , just Izzy.” Alec waved his hand for Clary to hide. He wanted Jace to be surprised. 

 

“Izzy!” Jace yelled out happy his sister was there. She walked back in just in time for Jace to exit the bathroom. 

 

Darting over to her Jace pulled her in his arms, hugging her tight to her chest, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Hey, i’ve missed you.” the dark haired girl felt tears running down her face. 

 

“I missed you too, you guys just don’t know.” he darted his eyes around the room. Alec and Izzy both know who he was looking for. 

 

“Hey um where; where is Calry?” he wanted to see her so bad it hurt. 

 

She was just about to step out from behind the door when she seen Alec’s hand wave up in the air, telling her to just hold off for a few more seconds. 

 

“Um last i seen her Jace with was with the mundane.” Alec was quick to pipe up. Knowing Jace would believe him. 

“That mundane is becoming a big pain in my ass. So she doesn’t even know i’m home.” Jace voice sounded broke, angry, hurt, upset. 

 

“I’ve calling her but she didn’t pick up.” Izzy picked up on her brothers little game. 

 

“And she didn’t tell you where she was going? “ 

 

“Nope, only thing i know is she and Alec got into over you, and poof she was gone with Simon.” 

 

“Have you tried Luke, maybe he knows.” 

 

“Luke isn’t answering either Jace.” 

  
  


Jace having just about enough began walking out of them room, with a look to kill on his face. He made it to the door when Clary stepped in front of him. 

 

Jace instantly Stopped in his tracks, his blue/ green eyes went wide, a smirk formed his lips as he spoke her name. “Clary.” 

 

“Jace.” hot tears flowed down her face. 

 

Reaching his hand out to hers, he pulled her into a hug; laying his head upon her shoulder as the tears began to fill his eyes. 

 

“God have i missed you.” Jace whimpered out. 

 

“I’ve missed you, how are you?” she pulled back from him, just wanting to look at his face. 

 

“Better now.” a small smile acrossed his lips again.-Just then Simon walked into the room not even realizing Jace was the one standing there holding Clary. 

 

“Clary hey, can we talk a minute?” Simon wanted to tell her he loved her. 

 

“Actually Simon can it wait?” 

 

“I don’t think it can, i mean like i really need you.” 

 

“But Jace.” she was cut off. 

 

“We will find him Clary, but for now.” 

 

“Simon we don’t need to find him, he’s right here.” Clary smiled as she waved her hand up and down in front of the blonde haired boy. 

 

“Mundane,” Jace nodded his head to Simon. 

 

“Jace hey, when did you?” 

 

“Tonight.” was all Jace said before he turned back to Clary. “Want to get out of here, maybe go grab a bite to eat?” Clary only nodded her head, as they began walking out the door. 

 

Alec could tell Simon was pissed that Clary just blew him off yet  _ again  _ for Jace. “Hey man don’t feel bad, he dtiched us too.” Alec patted him on the back as he walked out of the room. 

  
  
“Clary!” Simon yelled chasing after her and Jace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Clary spun around meeting Simon in the middle of the institut. “Simon i can’t do this right now.” Clary pointed to the floor. 

 

“I really need to talk to you about something.” Simon tilted his head to the side. His eyes were filled with hurt. All he wanted was to tell the girl how he felt about her, and she wouldn’t even him the time and day. 

 

“Later okay?” Clary nodded her head, gripping Simon’s hand in hers for just a minute. “I have to go.” 

 

“Right!” Simon sighed unhappy. 

 

And just like that Clary disappeared into thin air with Jace, as they always did , and poor little Simon was thrown on the back burner. 

 

His heart broke again as it always did when he seen them together, even though he didn’t have anything to worry about; not with them sharing the same parents. But then again how could anyone believe anything Valentine said. 

 

He turned to look at Izzy with his eyes filled with hurt. “Tell Clary i had something i had to do.” he mumbled as he walked past her. 

 

“Simon wait!” Izzy followed behind him. But the young boy didn’t stop. 

 

Then again how could she really ask him to stay there and watch the two of them be happy together, when he’s been the one who's always been there for her. 

 

They always had each other’s back, they never needed anyone else but now it seems like Clary needed Jace for everything. 

 

No matter what it was Clary always ended up being with Jace over him, and it was beginning to get beyond the point of hurt. 

 

But the problem with Izzy is she was beginning to have feelings for Simon, and just didn’t know how to tell him. She didn’t like seeing him so upset.

 

She liked him from the first time she laid eyes upon him, but with being a mundane who was turned into downworlder their love would be forbidden. 

 

But Simon’s love for Clary was so strong he couldn’t cut through it to see Izzy liked him, because all he wanted and has ever wanted was to be with Clary, although he puts on a good front in front of Jace know he’s no match for the shadow hunter. 

 

Meanwhile Clary and Jace were out and about grabbing a bit to eat catching up on the last few months. 

 

“Jace, i have to ask; how did you get away?” 

 

“It’s hard to explain Clary, just know i’ve missed you so much.” 

 

Clary smiled from Ear to ear, to her it was nice having him back home; back with her. She missed him so much it was unreal. 

 

The many night she sat up crying talking to her phone now seemed to fade away, like none of it ever happened. - he just had the effect on her. 

 

They spent the whole night together not even going back home until late, only then did they go their own ways. 

 

Clary instantly looking for Simon remembering there was something he wanted to talk about. “Anyone know where Simon is?” She quickly asked. 

 

“He left, said he had something to do.” Izzy piped up. 

 

Nodding her head she went back to her room, grabbing her phone she tried calling her best friend but got no answer. Tossin it to the side she laid down and went to sleep for the night. 

 

Two or three days had passed since she last seen her best friend but she spent every waking moment with Jace. not even bothering to try and call the boy. 

 

Until Simon just one day popped up out of nowhere, being so done with being blown off he headed right to Clary’s room. 

 

Opening the door Simon just walked in, not even caring if she was alone or not.  “Clary,” 

 

“Simon Hey.” her voice was chipper. 

 

“Don’t you know i’m getting really tired of this. “ 

 

“Of what Simon? What are you talking about?” Clary was confused. 

 

“You know exactly what i’m talking about. Putting me on the back burner again. “ 

 

“Simon i.” 

 

“Yes you did, don’t even try that i didn’t mean too bullshit, ever since you met this guy; you’ve done nothing but make me the third wheel, leaving me on the back burner. And for what? Some smug ass guy who has good looks, so the hell what.” 

 

“Simon take a breath, i really didn’t mean to make you feel that way. “ 

 

“Well you need to grow the fuck up buttercup!” 

 

“Simon what is your problem?”  

 

“Caption American out there is my problem. “ 

 

“But Simon i don’t understand, you're my best friend, nothing more. What happens between Jace and i is none of you business. “ 

 

“You're right it’s not, but the fact that you're still trying to be together is nasty, i mean you're brother and sister for fucks sake!”  

 

“Simon it’s not like that, Jace just got back.” 

 

“It is like that, and you just can’t accept the fact that can’t have him the way want him.” Simon turned storming out of her room bumping into Jace on the way by. 

 

“Watch where you're going Mundane.” 

 

Simon instantly stopped turning to look back at Jace. “Stop calling me that, i have a name ya know.” 

 

“Well learning would i mean i care so, no.” Jace continued about his business. 

 

“Yeah and god forbid you care about anyone but yourself. “ 

 

“Care about a bunch of people, just don’t care about you.” 

 

“You mean, what’s he called your parabatai.” Simon sasyed Jace. 

 

“Whoa; watch your mouth, you don’t know a thing about me and Alec. We clear?” 

 

“Yeah, ten bucks leaves you hanging. “

 

“Not  Chance.” 

 

“Really, come fetch lay down. You treat him like a lap dog. “ 

 

“Guess it takes one to know one. “ Jace bumped into Simon’s shoulder as he walked passed him. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Simon followed behind Jace. 

 

“Means you're like a yippie dog nipping at Clary’s heels.” 

 

“I don’t nip, she’s my best friend.” 

 

“And that’s all she’s ever gonna be, you seriously haven’t figured that out yet?” Jace folded his arms with a smirk upon his lips. 

 

“I don’t want Clary then anything more then a best friend.” Simon fought back. 

 

“Right.” Jace snickered as he turned to walk away. 

 

Clary stomped out of her room having just about enough of the two fighting, bitching and bickering back and forth all the time.  

 

“Enough both of you!” she yelled at them. 

 

Jace and Simon both turned to see the red haired girl standing there and if they didn’t know any better, they would say she was fuming.

“I’ve had enough of this, Simon you need to back the hell off, Jace and I are none of you business. And you!” Clary spun pointing to Jace. 

 

“Simon is my best friend, and if you two can’t get along then stay away from each other, don’t even look at one another. “  her voice was thick, and harsh. 

 

“Know what Clary, I’m done. I can’t take this no more. I feel like i’m sharing you in memories. You know i’d fight for you but how can i fight when you're not willing to let go of something you can’t have.” 

 

“Simon i Said back off!” 

  
“It must hurt knowing you love and want him so much and you can’t have what you want. It’s either him or me Because i’m done here. And when you make your decision call me.” Simon threw his hands in the air as he turned his back to Clary and walked away. 


	5. Chapter5

The next morning Clary groggily shuffled through the institute heading back to her room, when she was abruptly stopped with a hit to the shoulder. 

 

“Ugh! Sorry.” Clary growled out as the hot coffee splashed all over her top. 

 

“It’s okay; no big deal.” the rainbowed haired girl spoke softly. 

 

“Who are you? Where the hell did you come from? “ Clary glanced up from her shirt to the girl. 

 

“Where did you get that?”  Clary pointed to the shirt that draped off the girl’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m Fira a friend.” 

 

“Wait, Jace’s Fira?”  Clary cocked her head to the side, looking at Fira as if she had two heads. 

 

“Hm hum. “ Fira nodded. “So you heard of me then?” 

 

“Oh yeah, i’ve heard about you.”  the red haired girl instantly popped off with an attudie. 

 

Clary’s vision went black, her body felt as if it were on fire with angry; her face turning red she stepped  back from Fira tossing her coffee up onto the floor.

 

“i can't believe he would do something like this, maybe I should’ve listened to Simon.” Clary thought and said aloud. 

 

When reaching her room she lifted her arms above her head, taking off the coffee stained shirt; putting on another one, obviously this just wasn't Clary’s morning.

 

Tossing her bag over her head she once again stormed out of her room, so badly wanting to be anywhere but there. 

 

“Clary everything okay?” Izzy could just tell something was off about Clary. 

 

“Yeah, um listen i’m going to see Luke. let Jace know for me?”  she pointed to his room. 

 

“Sure.” Izzy nodded her head not even trying to get involved.  Because the last time she tried that it backfired on her. 

 

And without another word Clary was gone, off to see the only father she ever knew growing up, before she grew up and found out about the non mundane life she now lives. 

 

Bursting through the door of the police station her eyes darted around looking for Luke, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. 

 

“Sweetheart; everything okay?” Luke lowered his eyes to her, and instantly knew she was hurt. 

 

“Yeah,” the girl sighed. 

 

“Something wrong?” 

 

“It’s nothing to worry about Luke.” Clary tried to blow it off. 

 

“Well alright, but if you want to talk, get whatever it is off you're chest; I’m here.” he nodded to her. 

  
  


Walking away from the alpha she took a seat by his desk, wondering just how in the hell she was going to pull through this.  She was hurt and knew it but she knew it shouldn’t really bother her with them being family. 

 

But that didn’t matter because she loved Jace as more then a brother, she wanted more out of them then just that, and she thought Jace had felt the same way but apparently  not . 

 

Maybe an hour had passed since she had showed up there, deciding not to salk in her own self pity she got up and went over to Luke. 

 

“Need any help.” she laid both hands upon his desk. 

 

“Nothing here you can help with sweetie. Sorry.” he shook his head. 

 

“It’s alright.” 

 

“Not that it’s any of my business; but how come you're not with Jace?” 

 

“Oh um.” she was just about to make up an excuse when she was cut off. 

  
  


“Clary, why are you out alone, you know it’s not  safe .” Jace’s voice chimed in. 

 

“Why do you care?” she snapped her head up glaring to the blond haired boy. 

 

“C’mon you know i care, nothing has changed here.” He pointed back and forth between them. 

 

“You son of a bitch!” Clary yelled as she smacked Jace in the face. Making him stubble backwards. 

 

“What the hell?” his eyes all but popped out of their sockets. 

 

“You cheated on me!” Clary’s eyes filled with tears from anger. 

 

Those words  cheated on me , made Luke almost instantly avert his eyes from his paperwork to Jace. 

 

He intently watched as the two of them battle with words between each other, but the best part for him was knowing that Jace normally didn't scare easy and right now Jace was scared of him. 

 

Standing up he walked over behind his daughter assuring her he had her back, no matter the cause. 

 

“huh; what? I did not.” Jace took another step towards her. But was stopped by her father. 

 

“so now you're gonna stand here in my face and lie about it. Yeah real mature Jace, this isn't high school.” 

 

“Clary what are you even talking about?” Jace looked confused.

 

“Fira!” Clary yelled at him again.

 

“Oh shit”

 

“yeah you've been busted, you know I've should've listened about you.”

 

“Babe;Clary I didn't cheat on you,” 

 

“Then why is she wearing your shirt Jace?explain that one.”

 

“oh that's easy, see she came to me last night, she's has a slight problem with one of the other fairies, so she stayed the night and didn't have anything to sleep in. So I let her use one of my shirts and that's it.” Jace quickly explained.

 

“and what you're dick just fell into her, while u were just laying there?” Clary spat.

 

“Clary nothing happened with Fira and I, we didn't even sleep in the bed together, she slept on the couch.” 

 

“like I believe that, she's a pretty girl, you have a past with her. And you think I’m. “

 

“Clary nothing happened, I swear if you want to check me; then be my guest I'm all yours.” Jace put his arms out to the side willing showing her that nothing happened

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Things between Clary and Jace became very tense, they couldn’t even be in the same room without someone feeling their tension. - Honestly Clary wanted nothing more then to tear his head off his shoulders. 

 

How dare he have the nerve to bring that fairy girl into their home, into  _ his  _ room; the girl being so mad she could spit nails at the boy. 

 

“Clary,” Jace called her name from outside her door. 

 

“Go away Jace!” she yelled through the door, not wanting to see him. 

 

“We really need to talk about this, you're not being reasonable.” Jace tried to convince her again. But she only ignored him. 

 

She had just about enough of him alway knocking on the door calling out her name, wanting to talk about something he did and knew it was wrong. 

 

So when she heard yet another knock she sighed out as she went to the door. “I said go away.” she said while jerking the door open, only to see Alec himself standing there with his hands behind his back. 

 

“Take a breath, i’m not Jace.” Alec smirked. 

 

“Sorry, what’s up.” 

 

“Lydia needs you out here.”

 

“For what?” 

 

“There's a mission.” Alec bowed his head. 

 

“5 Minutes, i have to change.” she flashed him a small smile, showing she was in her robe. 

 

Nodding his head Alec turned and walked away from the girl, allowing her to get dressed, so she could join him and the rest of their team. 

 

Minutes later Clary appeared next to Alec, which was unusually because most  of the time she stuck next to Jace and Izzy. -And normally Clary and Alec didn’t get along, they couldn’t stand one another. 

 

Jace glanced from the corner of his eye seeing his girl standing next to brother, which didn’t make him very happy at all, it more or so pissed him off because for one Alec has given him nothing but shit about her since she popped up there. 

 

And she didn’t care to be around Alec, because of all the crap he put Jace through when it came to her, how he would talk about her when he thought she couldn’t hear him. 

 

They didn’t care about hurting one another feelings, never held their tongue for nothing when it came to Jace. 

 

“Alec” Jace whispered. But got nothing back from the older male. 

 

“Jace wayland, Clary fray. I need you two geared up and ready to go in 10 minutes. - this only made Jace smirk knowing Clary had no choice but to do what Lydia wanted, and he would finally get a chance to explain the full story. 

 

But the two did as expected to do, it wasn’t long before the two were geared up and ready to hunt. Leaving the institui Jace stopped Clary in her tracks. 

 

“We need to talk.” 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about; you moved on.” Clary spat/ 

 

“Clary,” 

 

“Okay fine you wanna talk, let’s talk Jace. Why is Fira still there? I know why because you moved on.”

 

“I didn’t move on from you, i’m still yours. “ he glanced back and forth between her eyes. 

 

“I can’t tell from where i’m standing. Fira is still there sleeping in your room.” 

 

“But nothing is going on, she’s only a friend Clary, like Simon is your friend. “ 

 

“I never slept with Simon. “ Clary pulled away from Jace.

 

“So what i slept with her before i met you, and now; now i’m yours i wouldn’t hurt you like that.” 

 

“Whatever let’s just get this hunt over with, i want to go home.” 

 

Clary walked off into the Vampire club, wanting to just get this hunt done and over with so she could get as far away from Jace as she could. 

 

It wasn’t long that they were fighting side by side like so many time before, slashing and slaying demons sending them right back to hell where they come from. 

 

They were just about to leave when Jace heard they lyrics to the song he listened to so many times while he was gone with valentine.  While he sat alone in that dark room doing nothing but thinking about her. 

 

Grabbing Clary once more again tonight as he drug her out on the dance floor; her back to his chest he held her stomach. 

 

**_I found a box of memories,_ **

**_Read a letter,_ **

**_Dropped a tear where you signed your name,_ **

**_And turning the page,_ **

**_Smearing the ink into "Love Always._ **

 

_ Jace’s voice chimed in her ear as he began to sing the lyrics to her; he wanted her to know just how much he loved and missed her while he was gone.  _

 

_ “Jace, we really should get back.”  _

 

_ “Now where’s the fun in that?” he slightly smiled.  _

 

Though Clary really didn’t want to be around him right at this point in time, she gave in and allowed Jace to hold her close to him like he did so many times before. 

 

She melted into his arms she wanted to do for so long now, she listened to his voice as she sung the lyrics to her. 

 

“I hope you know just much i love you Clary.” Jace whispered into her the crock of her neck, which only made her laugh. 

 

“That tickled.” Clary giggled. 

 

“Yeah, want me to do it again?” 

 

“No!” she laughed even harder. 

 

Gripped her hand tight he spun her around so their bodies touched again but this time he lowered his head to her shoulder planting soft kisses upon it. 

 

That was until he heard the second chorus of the song chim in, his favorite part of the whole song. 

 

**_And there ain't nothing like a memory,_ **

**_When it's coming on strong like a hurricane._ **

**_How can love like that just up and walk away?_ **

**_Killing me baby._ **

 

Clary’s head instantly popped up from his chest, hearing those lyrics made her think of them. 

 

“You know Simon is right.” Clary hated to admit it but she did. 

 

“What do you mean?” Jace locked his eyes with hers. 

 

“How can we be together when we’re brother and Sister? It’s just not right.” Clary shook her head. 

 

“Because how can believe what Valentine says? We can’t.” 

 

“But until we know if he’s lying or not; this, us, we can’t be together. This can’t happen Jace. it’s wrong.” Clary again shook her head as pointed between them. 

 

“Clary please don’t just throw us away, let’s give it a shot. He lied about everything, including Michael Wayland and his death. “ 

 

But Clary only pulled back from him, she wanted him so bad but knew now she couldn’t have him. She began to walk away when she heard his voice. 

 

“How could you just let this our love just; just up and walk away?” Jace question as his eyes filled with tears. 

  
  



End file.
